coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9751 (22nd April 2019)
Plot A row breaks out in the bistro as Beth demands an apology from Ken. He accuses her of reporting him for reward and Sinead gets upset as the families can’t get on. Faye swots up for her exams, not wanting to end up being a cleaner like her mum. Abi is given food for thought by her attitude. An uneasy peace descends on the party as the families stand apart, but with daggers drawn. As the cake is wheeled out, Tracy anticipates a food fight between Beth and Claudia. Kirk has an idea how to improve the mood when he spots a guitar lying in one of the booths. David refuses to intercede with Sarah on Gary’s behalf, saying she’s well rid of him. The spelling on the cake is incorrect. Tracy winds things up to start the food fight, winning a bet with Steve that Claudia will throw the first piece. Kirk suddenly appears with the guitar dressed as a rock star. Needing a tool of Phelan’s, Seb finds out that Gary is without a home or a job. He sympathises with him. Kirk surprises everyone with his guitar skills as he sings Your sole, my soul, our soles. Brian tells Alex that the loan repayment is sorted. Chesney finds a very subdued Gemma in the cafe, wanting to be alone. Seb has to persuade Jan not to step in and take the salon job off him. Eileen is outraged to discover that Jason’s tools have been stolen on Gary’s watch. Rita is horrified when she hears Rick Neelan’s name and that he’s the one who lent Alex money. After a plea from Faye, Brian agrees to tutor Abi. He sets her to work immediately. Kirk’s awful lyrics about Freshco provoke amusement but he gets a genuine round of applause. Seb fixes the washing machine and tries to chat up Alina inviting the reluctant girl to the Rovers. He inadvertently leaves his wallet behind. Rita tells David the link between Rick and Joe McIntyre’s death. Gemma tells Rita about the text and her doubts about staying with Chesney. Gary finds himself locked out of the yard. He has to borrow money off Brian. Sinead and Daniel think the party has been a disaster. Beth is grateful when Ken sticks up for Kirk as Steve and Tracy mock him and the two make up with a hug. Eileen admits she’s thrown Gary out of the yard and Jason has put it up for sale as Gary’s ruined the business. He realises he’s now lost everything. Cast Regular cast *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Arlene Tinker - Alison Burrows *Nancy Tinker - Kate Fitzgerald *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Office *Trim Up North *Nail Sparkle Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen learns of Gary’s bad luck; Kirk aims to restore peace at Bertie's christening party; and Gemma predicts the end for her and Chesney. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,575,610 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Kirk Sutherland: "I’d like to dedicate this song to Sinead, Daniel and Bertie. It’s called Your sole, my soul, our soles." Tracy McDonald: "Did he just say…?" Steve McDonald: "Yes, yes he did." Category:2019 episodes